winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 324
Witches' Revelation is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom has a nightmare about Valtor, and to uncover if Bloom's birth parents are alive and to verify whether Valtor was telling the truth about using an absorption spell which in turn traps Bloom's birth parents inside Valtor, she and the Winx travel to Cloud Tower to find the crypt of the Ancestresses. Before doing so they have to find what really happen to Cloud Tower. After examining the area where Cloud Tower had stood, Tecna concluded that there might be an invisible Barrier around the school. The Winx use their Enchantix powers together with the Water Stars. For a few seconds, Bloom saw Cloud Tower and Flora uses her fairy dust which in turn revealed the shape of the school. Since the barrier spell was to powerful, Flora's Fairy Dust was able to make small cracks in the barrier. The Winx (except Bloom) use their Fairy Dust to miniaturize themselves and to go through the barrier. Once inside the barrier they all together activated their Fairy Dust and the spell was gone. Meanwhile, Valtor grants the Trix Disenchantix powers so that they can defeat the Winx. Later on, the Ancestral Witches revealed that Valtor had lied to Bloom and that her birth parents are out there somewhere it is impossible for her to reach them. Major Events *Valtor gives the Trix Disenchantix powers. *Bloom learns from the Ancestral Witches that her parents are alive, and Valtor lied to her. *The Winx break the spell on Cloud Tower. *Bloom no longer fears Valtor. Debuts *Trix's Disenchantix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Valtor *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Miss Faragonda *The Ancestral Witches Spells used *North-South-East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest - Used by Stormy against Tecna. *Green Luxuriant Ivy - Used against Stormy's North-South-East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest spell. *Convergence Time Freeze - Used by Musa, Tecna and Flora against the Trix to freeze them. *Morphix Spike- Used against Icy. Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... 4Kids *Liza Jacqueline as Bloom *Christina Rodriguez as Stella *Kerry Williams as Flora *Dan Green as Sky *Frank Frankson as Brandon *Michael Sinterniklaas as Riven *Lisa Ortiz as Musa, Icy, Digit *Vashty Mompoint as Layla *Sean Schemmel as Baltor *Caren Manuel as Darcy *Suzy Myers as Stormy *Sebastian Arcelus as Timmy *Rebecca Soler as Tecna *Rachael Lillis as Miss Faragonda Rai English *Helena Evangeliou as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reynoso as Flora *Romi Dames as Musa *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Sam Riegel as Riven *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *David Faustino as Helia *Larisa Oleynik as Faragonda/Icy *Jennifer Cody as Darcy *Kimberly Brooks as Stormy *Josh Keaton as Valtor Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Nickelodeon Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Trivia *In the original version, Bloom's nightmare featured students talking and walking with different guys, who change to Valtor, the ancient witches, her adoptive parents, and her birth parents. *The Obsidian Dimension is first mentioned by the Ancestresses, though it is called "a realm which cannot be reached by magic." *For a moment, the scene of transformation of the Winx at Cloud Tower was paused and reveals the production scene. *The Water Stars are used for the second time. Mistakes *When the Winx transform, the shot of Aisha assuming her finishing pose in her Enchantix transformation is stock footage from "Layla's Choice" because you can see that her eyes are still blind and the original colors of her Enchantix outfit that were used before the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix in "From the Ashes" are shown. *After miniaturizing, Aisha is shown topless from behind. *While the Winx are using their fairy dust, there is a production scene. *When Bloom shouts for Stella when Darcy made an illusion on her, Tecna's eyes were shown to be yellow. Quotes "Do you want the truth or something that will make you feel better?" - Ancestral Witch "Anyway, that's how it all ended." '- Valtor' "Well, hello there, Bloom. Did you hear? The school's changing its name from Alfea! We're gonna be call Baltor High from now on! Isn't that so awesome?" '- Stella' "Bloom. Wake up, wake up. You're just having a bad dream, sweetie." '- Flora' "Let my parents go!" '- Bloom' "It's alright, Bloom." '- Flora' "It' will help if we knew what kind of spell was cast. I mean, it's like that time in sixth grade when this mean girl cast a spell on my really cute sweater and turned it plaid. Once I knew what kind of spell it was, I was able to turn it back." '''- Stella''' Videos 4Kids Rai English Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume